


Always the Bride

by simonsaysfunction



Category: Bride Wars
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-30
Updated: 2012-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-30 09:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonsaysfunction/pseuds/simonsaysfunction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A "missing" scene after Liv prematurely announces that she's engaged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always the Bride

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Immer die Braut](https://archiveofourown.org/works/750446) by [Schattentaenzerin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattentaenzerin/pseuds/Schattentaenzerin)



"So you're really getting married," Emma said lightly as she entered the bar's bathroom where Liv was unsuccessfully trying to wash tequila off her chest. The blonde kept missing her skin with the damp paper towel, showing that she was well past tipsy.

"Mm…yeah. Just has to ask me," Liv said with a slight slur, but her eyes were bright…and glazed…but all that mattered to Emma was the shining look of happiness.

"Congratulations," Emma tried to sound sincere, but couldn't quite pull it off. She was grateful her best friend was drunk.

"Are you gonna…miss me?"

"You'll still be here, just as Mrs. Williams," Emma willed her hands to stop trembling. She had seen the look on Liv's face before, every time the blonde was drunk and got Emma into a room by themselves. After ever high school party with its ubiquitous illicit and cheap beer; after every college shindig with its spiked punch and beer kegs. Every time Liv would get smashed and act on her drunken impulses with Emma. A very sober and willing Emma. It even happened after their graduation, just with less frequency.

So when Fletcher had asked her to move in with him, Emma jumped at the chance to escape. She wasn't in love with him, but she  _was_  in love with her newly engaged best friend.

"S'not what I meant and you know it," Liv tried her best to be seductive as she teetered unsteadily on her heels. Emma found it utterly endearing in the same odd way she always said yes. "Are you going to miss me?"

Emma's breath left her as Liv surged forward, pushing the brunette against the wall as she planted a sloppy kiss on her. Liv's mouth tasted as sharp and salty as the shots of tequila she'd been downing like they were water. They kissed for what seemed like an eternity. When they pulled away, Emma's eyes fluttered open to see Liv's eyes dark with lust and her kiss-swollen lips.

Emma wanted to dive back in, lose herself in sensation. But it would inevitably end. The next morning, Emma would get up early, creep out of Liv's bed and back to her own where she would curl up and cry. It was routine. But that routine was old, and times had changed. Neither of them lived alone, and Liv was  _getting married._

"We can't. What about Daniel? What about Fletcher?" Emma protested, holding Liv at arms' length.

"It'd be like old times," Liv cajoled, pouting and batting her eyelashes like she'd done so many times before.

"Liv, we aren't kids anymore! You're engaged and I'm with Fletcher."

"You don't love him. No one can love you like I do!" She shouted, stumbling back against the counter, her cheeks red and eyes blazing. She was furious, and Emma had always thought Liv looked beautiful while angry.

"Goodbye, Liv, and congratulations," Emma said tremulously, her lower lip trembling with the strong urge to cry.

"Just remember, Em. I'm always the bride," Liv called out, her voice a tumultuous mix of anger, hurt, and sadness.

Emma was able to hold her tears until she successfully made it outside.


End file.
